This invention is a non-powered, hand operated cabbage cutter designed specifically to cut and chop cabbage.
Cabbage is a popular vegetable often served alone or in combination with other vegetables, or ingredients, in a variety of recipes. Cabbage, because of its short, thick stalk, and large head formed by tightly overlapping leaves, is the most difficult vegetable to cut up. Therefore, the strength and durability of the device used to cut or chop cabbage is very important. Cooks are always looking for that certain device that might make the cutting of cabbage an easier task. Many have wasted their money by purchasing devices they think will work better, only to be disappointed time and again. Cooks today use a variety of knives, powered grinders, blenders, and food processors to cut cabbage. The problem is that the devices sold on the market today are designed to cut, chop, mix, and blend a variety of vegetables and foods, thus, their efficiency is limited when cutting the most difficult vegetable cabbage. Cabbage is so difficult to cut or chop it should be placed in a category by itself. Vegetable cutters and choppers sold on the market today have other disadvantages too. The powered devices jam, and may have to be cleaned out several times during the process of cutting or chopping up one head of cabbage. They are slow, tedious, and most likely require some assembly before each use. They are also expensive and difficult to clean. The non-powered, hand-operated devices that are designed with open top rims and those designed with removable tops and handgrips lack the sturdiness and durability to withstand the friction and force of the heavier chopping and cutting motion that is required for cabbage and, therefore, may bend and become ineffective.
This invention was developed from a homemade device I have used for several years. I cut off the open rim of an empty tin can, thus turning the rim into a sharp cutting and chopping edge that very effectively cuts cabbage to any size desired. I have found that this homemade device works better than any of the commercially sold devices. Although this homemade device works better to cut and chop cabbage than any device sold on the market, it also has disadvantages. Since tin is flimsy and corrosive, it lacks the sturdiness, strength, and durability to withstand repeated use. Therefore, the rim of an empty tin can must be cut off for each head of cabbage cut up.
There is definitely a need for a device that has been designed and developed specifically to cut cabbage—a device that is strong, durable, and inexpensive to manufacture. This device is easy to use, requires no assembly, has no parts that may malfunction during use, and is easy to clean. This device will satisfy all the needs mentioned above.